captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Mitsuru Sano
佐野 滿 |image= Sano HS (DT) 1.png |nationality=Japanese |birthday=August 2 |height=167 cm (G23), 166 cm (BWY), 159 cm (JBC) |weight = 60 kg(G23), 54 kg (BWY), 47 kg (JBC) |blood_type=A |occupation= |position=Forward; Attacking midfielder |other_names=Field Acrobat |relationships= |first_appearance= |current_level_1=Olympic |current_team_1=Olympic Japan |current_level_2=Club |current_team_2=Avispa Fukuoka |past_level_1=U-22 |past_team_1=U-22 Japan |past_level_2=U-20 |past_team_2=Japan Youth |past_level_3=High school |past_team_3=Kunimi Institute |past_level_4=U-16 |past_team_4=Japan Jr. |past_level_5=Middle school |past_team_5=Hirado middle school |past_level_6= |past_team_6= }} (佐野 滿, Sano Mitsuru) is an attacking midfielder of Japan, and also a forward in Hirado middle school. He wears the number "16" jersey. History thumb|165px|leftJito and Sano are the total opposite of each other, Jito is large built and has a defensive sweeper strength, while Sano is small and nimble and has great ball keep. He and Jito form the Hirado Combi. Sano was a substitute player for either the Tachibana twins or Shun Nitta when needed on the Japanese National Team (Japan Jr., Japan Youth or U-22 Japan). Techniques Trivia *His name is Rigo Winter in the Latin American dub and Sandy Winters in some European countries. *He shares his name with a character from Kamen Rider Ryuki, 'Mitsuru Sano.' *He shows great sense of balance even away from the pitch, as shown when he challenged Nankatsu middle school by standing on the ledge of the stadium seats, where the rest of the team, including the managers were sitting. Gallery |-|Color spread= CT ebook 11.jpg Jito Tsubasa Vol18 (CT) 1.png|Jito vs Tsubasa |-|1983= Jito Sano ep60 (1983) 1.jpg Jito Sano ep61 (1983) 1.jpg Jito_Sano_(CT).png|Jito & Sano Jito_Taki_(CT).jpg|Power Defense Jito (CT).jpg|Sliding tackle Jito (CT) 2.jpg|Power Defense Hirado mid. school.jpg|Jito Sano (CT).jpg|Sano Hirado MS (CT).jpg|Hirado combi Jito (CT) 3.jpg|Against the Drive Shot Jito (CT) 4.jpg|Jito vs Izawa Hirado - away colours (CT).jpg|Ready to defend |-|1983 (2)= Jito (CT) 5.jpg|Jito vs. Nagano Jito (CT) 6.jpg|Jito vs. Drive Shot Jito (CT) 7.jpg|Jito smiling Jito (CT) 8.jpg|Against the Drive Shot Jito (CT) 9.jpg|Jito vs. Drive Shot Jito injured (CT).jpg|Defending against the Drive Shot Defenders ep125 (1983) 1.jpg|Jito as Japan Jr. candidate Forwards ep125 (1983) 1.jpg|Sano as Japan Jr. candidate |-|SCT, film= Japan ova2 (SCT) 1.jpg|Japan Jr. Sano (Film 3).jpg|Sano (Film 3) Japan Jr (Film 3) 15.jpg|Wakashimazu beating the Hirado combi Japan Jr (Film 3) 0.jpg|Japan Jr. reunited |-|J= Japan J-Village ep40 (J) 3.jpg|Kishida, Matsuyama & Sano Japan J-Village ep40 (J) 4.jpg|J-boys raising up Japan J-Village ep40 (J) 5.jpg Minato Gamo ep40 (J) 1.jpg|Tsubasa cheering up the whole Japan Youth Japan J-Village ep40 (J) 7.jpg|Japan Youth ready for the next match Japan Youth (J).jpg|Japan Youth Sano_ep41_(J)_0.jpg|Sano Mouse Dribble ep41 (J) 1.jpg|Sano's Mouse Dribble Jito_Sano_(J).jpg|Jito & Sano Street Team after match (CTJ PSX).jpg|Ken Misaka accepting his defeat |-|2001= Sano_(2001).jpg|Jito and Sano Sano ep14 (2001).png|Combination Play (Sano) Sano ep14 (2001) 1.png|Combination Play (Sano) Hirado combi (RT 2002).jpg|Hirado MS jersey Hirado (RT 2002).jpg|Jito and Sano Camisa09.jpg|With Hyuga & Japan Jr. Japan ep30 (2001) 2.jpg|Sano beaten by Schneider |-|2018= Katagiri ep31 (2018) 1.jpg|Observing Nankatsu vs Otomo match Jito Sano ep30 (2018) 1.jpg Jito Sano ep34 (2018) 1.jpg|Jito talking to Yukari by phone Hirado ep41 (2018) 1.jpg Sano ep41 (2018) 1.jpg Sano ep42 (2018) 0.jpg Nankatsu ep42 (2018) 1.jpg Sano ep42 (2018) 1.jpg|Overhead Kick Sano ep42 (2018) 2.jpg|Blocked by Tsubasa Tsubasa ep42 (2018) 3.jpg Japan ep52 (2018) 1.jpg|In J-Village Japan ep52 (2018) 2.jpg|In Japan Jr. Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|2018 anime ending |-|Art= Sano S2 (2018) 0.jpg|Hirado Hirado MS (DT).png|Hirado Sano MS.png|MS Sano_HS.png|Kunimi Institute Kunimi Institute (DT).png|In Kunimi Institute Player_71403.png|JAP |-|Manga= Hirado - home colours (manga).jpg|Hirado combi Japan ch1 (G23).png|U-22 Japan U22 Japan ch79 (G23) 1.jpg|Sano vs U-22 Bahrain |-|Games= Totodai_Sano_(CT4)_1.png|Toto University SV Notes de:Mitsuru Sano Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Midfielders Category:Forwards Category:Players from Japan Category:Players of J1 League Category:Characters introduced in Boys' Fight arc